Glee: Season Six
by touchinos
Summary: [ONGOING] This is basically me and my friend's version of the sixth season of Glee. This will also focus more on the Season 4 and Season 6 newbies.
1. Introduction

This is basically a whole new version of the sixth season of Glee. New storylines, new couples with some old storylines here and there, this will also focus more on the Season 4 and Season 6 newbies with Rachel Berry coaching them.

SHIPS:

Brittana Lopierces, Klaine Anderhummel, Spason McPorter, Jyder Puckerlynn etc.


	2. S0601: New Directions, Where Y'all At?

**Episode 601 - New Directions, Where Y'all At? - September 2014**

(_MORNING: The episode opens to a busy morning at Bushwick Apartment; Santana's ranting inside the bathroom, Kurt's flipping pancakes for breakfast, Blaine's inside his and Kurt's bedroom and Rachel's inside her own bedroom_)

**SANTANA: **Lady Hummel, how many times to I have to tell you that I don't and will never need all your crappy beauty products so stop putting them on my rack, Jesus Christ!

(_Kurt laughs as he placed the plate full of pancakes on the middle of the wooden table._)

**SANTANA:** And who on Earth needs all these lotions, anyway? Are you like drinking this or something?!

**KURT: **If you don't want it then put it somewhere else, Santana, it's too early for your rage (_to Blaine_) Blaine, sweetheart, it's time for breakfast!

(_Something fell down on the floor which made Blaine groan in annoyance._)

**KURT:** (_raises eyebrow in confusion_) Is everything alright there, Blaine?

**BLAINE:** No! My gel spilled all over the floor and I haven't put any of it on my hair yet! This is insane and unacceptable!

**KURT:** (_smiles_) Oh come on, babe, you look cuter without your gelmet on!

**BLAINE:** No, I don't! Kurt, please, can you run out and get me a new bottle? I will never go out of this room without my hair gelled!

**SANTANA:** Whiny Blaine on fleek! (_chuckles_)

**KURT:** Blaine, come on, we still have to go to school!

(_Blaine walks out of their room, pouting childishly. Kurt giggled._)

**BLAINE: **(_groans_) See?! You hate it which means I'm not handsome anymore and all I want is to look good for you.

**KURT: **(_chuckles then walks towards Blaine_) Honey, you're overreacting (_paused then ruffles Blaine's messy hair_) you actually look a lot hotter than you usually do. And a lot more adorable and I could just cuddle you all day but we still have stuff to do.

**BLAINE: **(_blushes_) You really think so? (_smiles_)

**KURT: **(_hooks arms on Blaine's shoulders_) (_whispers_) Of course, (_kisses Blaine's lips quickly_) Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold.

**BLAINE:** (_giggles softly_) Okay (_whispers_) I love you so much.

**KURT: **I love you too.

**SANTANA: **Oh no, it's quiet, if I come out of this bathroom, is there going to be two white boys banging the living ding-dong out of each other? (_scoffs_) Because I will seriously puke my intestines out.

**KURT:** (_ignores her_) I'll just wake up Rachel. (_Blaine nodded_)

(_Blaine sits down on his chair. Kurt walks inside Rachel's bedroom where he saw Rachel all curled up on the bed, clutching on her stuff toy. Kurt raises his eyebrow in confusion._)

**KURT:** (_low voice_) Rachel? Breakfast's ready, (_pause_) Are you alright? Are you sick or something?

**RACHEL:** (_mumbles_) Can you leave me alone for a while, Kurt? (_sniffs_) I'm not feeling well.

(_Kurt sighs as he walks and sits on the edge of Rachel's bed._)

**KURT:** (_squeezes Rachel's thigh_) You never get sick, remember? You even told Rupert Campion that it's impossible for you to be sick because you wear those surgical masks that Chinese people wear. (_chuckles_)

**RACHEL:** (_ignores him_) I don't want to live anymore. (_sighs_)

**KURT:** Is this about Funny Girl or That's So Rachel? (_rubs Rachel's back gently_)

**RACHEL:** Both. (_turns to side so she can look at Kurt_) I flopped, Kurt. I messed up and I just, I just don't know what to do with my life anymore.

**KURT:** You still have NYADA, Rach. Plus, it's alright if you messed up, it's like a way for you to learn a very valuable lesson that you'll use for the rest of your life. Don't put yourself down.

**RACHEL:** (_hesitates_) That's what I'm talking about, Kurt. I quit NYADA...again.

**KURT:** (_gasps_) You did what?! Rachel, why did you do that?!

(_Both of them paused when they heard Blaine screech, terrified._)

**_BLAINE: _**_Oh my God, Santana! Why do you have to walk out of the bathroom bare naked! I. Am. Scarred!_

**_SANTANA: _**_(scoffs) Get over yourself, ass-lips. Have you seen me complain when you and your lady boy moan so loud in your room? Or that time where I'm hearing nothing but skin slapping skin? (silence) That's what I thought. And don't you dare eat all those pancakes or I'll hit you._

(_Kurt looks at Rachel, whose face is showing guilt and regret._)

**RACHEL:** (_frowns_) Kurt, I'm sorry.

**KURT:** (_sighs_) It's alright, Rachel. I'm not mad or anything but I'm so confused, (_looks at Rachel in the eyes_) why did you do that? I thought NYADA is your dream school? You've been basically talking about how bad you wanted it for like years.

**RACHEL:** I just, I screwed everything up, Kurt; Funny Girl and my TV show. I don't want people to mock and tell me how embarrassing I was. Lee Paulblatt and FOX and those critics are enough for me to make me want to kill myself.

**KURT:** Don't say that, Rachel. Look, I'm not going to say that I'm completely supporting you with this choice but I do hope that this choice is only temporary and that you're going to go back and start all over again.

**RACHEL:** Yeah, sure.

**KURT:** (_sees Rachel's pink luggage beside her bed_) (_nervous_) Rachel, please tell me you're not going to do what I think you're going to do..

**RACHEL:** (_shakes head_) No, I'm not going to move apartments here in New York.

**KURT:** Then what's with that? (_points to the luggage_)

**RACHEL: **I'm going back to Lima.

* * *

GLEE TITLE CARD

* * *

(_MORNING: The next scene starts with Rachel walking the streets of New York City as she emotionally sings Celine Dion's "Taking Chances"._)

**RACHEL:**

Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world but  
Don't want to be alone tonight  
On this planet they call earth

(_Rachel walks by New York Academy of Dramatic Arts_)

You don't know about my past  
And I don't have a future figured out  
And maybe this is going too fast  
And maybe it's not meant to last

But what do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say?  
What do you say?

(_The scene changes to Rachel_ _in Lima, Ohio. Rachel's standing in front of McKinley High, watching as the students walk past her._)

I just want to start again  
Maybe you could show me how to try  
Maybe you could take me in  
Somewhere underneath your skin

What do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say?  
What do you say?

(_The scene changes to Rachel walking the halls of McKinley High._)

And I had my heart beaten down  
But I always come back for more, yeah  
There's nothing like love to pull you up  
When you're lying down on the floor there  
So talk to me, talk to me  
Like lovers do  
Yeah walk with me, walk with me  
Like lovers do  
Like lovers do

(_The scene changes to Rachel finishing the song in the auditorium._)

What do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or a hand to hold, or hell to pay  
What do you say?  
What do you say?

Don't know much about your life  
Don't know much about your world

(_The music stops, Rachel sighs as she sits down on the stage, staring at the empty audience, frowning._)

**WOMAN: **Well, well, well, if it isn't Flopchel Berry.

(_Rachel turns around, shocked._)

**RACHEL: **(_emotionless_) Sue. How'd you know I'm here?

**SUE:** Oh, Rachel, I have cameras everywhere. Plus, I heard your screechy and annoying voice lurking in my school. (_chuckles sarcastically_) Congratulations, BTW. The humiliating public nature of your epic flame out exceeded my expectations in a major way.

**RACHEL:** (_sighs_) Look, I'm not here to talk about me. (_takes a deep breath in and exhales_) I came here to talk about the Glee Club.

**SUE: **Well, there is no Glee Club. In fact, I exterminated all the arts programs at this school.

**RACHEL:** (_walks a couple of meters towards Sue_) You can't deprive these kids an education in music and theater.

**SUE:** Oh, I can and I did. And it's about you, Rachel. You were the very best the arts has to offer. Which means, (_gestures to Rachel who gave her an eyeroll_) the arts clearly don't have that much to offer, now do they? (_grins evilly_) There is no Glee Club at this school, and there will never be a Glee Club at this school as long as I, Sue Sylvester is in charge. Now get the hell out of here before my hounds smell your failure and eat you alive.

(_school bell rings_)

* * *

(_MORNING: The next scene starts with Sue walking her hounds to the halls of McKinley High_.)

**SUE: **(_voiceover_) America, Ohio's winningest cheerleading coach is now Ohio's winningest principal. Test scores are up, body mass indexes are down. How did I do it? Simple; The Sue Sylvester Three-Point Plan. Number one: a complete dietary overhaul. Protein shakes and raw kale. Sue Sylvester is triumphant! Number two: mandatory random weigh-ins and body shaming. I can't let fat students have the gut to join my Cheerios! and drag them to the depths of Loserville. Sue Sylvester is a champion! Number three: (_grins as she loosens her grip on the leash of her hounds_) occasionally releasing hounds. (_students screaming_)

(_The scene changes to Sue walking inside the Becky Jackson Memorial Computer Lab with a smile from ear to ear, observing what she did to the former choir room._)

**SUE: **(_voiceover continues_) My crowning achievement? Getting rid of that Glee Club, making sure that every last one of those sitter-diddled transvestites were forcibly transferred to other schools and converting this place into the beehive of learning it is today. Heck, I even got William completely unemployed, leaving him hopeless and broke to assure myself nothing but a blissful night's sleeps. Look at this place, I am helping to create the next great innovators in this country. You know why America's falling behind? Because every kid thinks they should be a rap mogul or a movie star.

(_Sue's voiceover ended, she grabs a student's phone, throws it on the floor and crashed it with her feet. The owner of the phone gasps._)

**SUE:** Yes, young man whose name I will never care to know, if there's one thing I am most proud of, it's the fact that I have proven, once and for all, young minds do not need the humanities or the arts.

(_school bell rings_)

(_Rachel spots Kitty Wilde walking down the hallway. She runs up to her._)

**RACHEL: **Your name is Kitty Wilde, you were named after a Bruce Springsteen song, you don't trust newspapers because you think that they lied about Watergate, you once beat up a mascot at a little league softball game for trying to start the wave with everyone, you say that your favorite color is Jesus. Oh, you prefer Triscuits over Wheat Thins, and sometimes you don't wear underwear. But I got that last one from Artie.

(_Both of them enters the Astronomy classroom_.)

**KITTY: **Are you trying to pick me up because if you're going to go lezzy with a cheerleader, I think the world's rooting for you and Quinn Fabray.

**RACHEL:** (_sighs_) I just want you to know that I've taken some time to get to know you, and that who you are is important to me.

**KITTY:** (_rolls her eyes_) Look, Rachel. You have a reputation for being an inherently selfish person. You rarely ask people what they think, and when you do, it's usually in the context of "What do you think about me?". I took a chance and joined Mr. Schuester's Glee Club because I knew that even though it was gonna hurt my rep, that it was being led by a kind man committed to teaching and that there were a bunch of kids in there that would have my back when things got hairy.

(_Kitty walks out of the room when the school bell rings once again, and when the room started to be filled with students._)

**RACHEL:** Kitty, I need you, alright? Your energy, your enthusiasm, (_Kitty stops, Rachel sighs_) I don't know you very well but I do know that you love performing.

**KITTY: **(_semi-emotional_) I did, I did love it.

**RACHEL: **(_smiles a little when Kitty turned around_) You can sing, you can dance. And-and, yes, Santana's cruelty definitely scarred me for the rest of my life, but I know that the Glee Club needs a top bitch to keep everyone in line.

**KITTY:** (_voice cracking_) I invested everything into Glee Club, (_emotional_) And what did it get me? They all deserted me. The only reason I'm still here is because Sue needed me for Cheerios! I miss singing and dancing and the feeling of being in the choir room. But I know Sue and I know you. And I don't want to jump back in just to have my heart broken again in a couple weeks when it all goes away.

**RACHEL: **(_steps closer to Kitty_) Look, this is real, okay? I'm not going anywhere until my job here is done and the Glee Club is back at McKinley permanently. Kitty, you have my word. You come back, help me, and we'll see this through together.

(_The scene ends with Kitty walking away_.)

* * *

(_NOON: The next scene starts with Kitty and Rachel singing Roxette's "It Must Have Been Love". Rachel sings it in the empty auditorium while Kitty first sings it as she walks the hallways of McKinley High._)

**KITTY and RACHEL:**

It must have been love  
But it's over now

Lay a whisper on my pillow  
Leave the winter on the ground  
I wake up lonely, there's air of silence  
In the bedroom and all around

Touch me now, I close my eyes  
And dream away

(_Kitty stops in front of the Becky Jackson Memorial Computer Lab, singing as moments of her time in the Glee Club flashes back._)

It must have been love but it's over now  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow  
It must have been love but it's over now

**KITTY (RACHEL):**

It's where the water flows (It's where the water flows)  
It's where the wind blows (Whoa-oh)

(_Kitty opens her locker, and frowned when she saw a picture of her, Artie, Marley, Unique, Ryder, Jake, Sam, Blaine, Tina, Joe and Sugar which was taken after they lost Nationals._)

**RACHEL with KITTY (KITTY and RACHEL):**

Where the wind blows (blows)

It must have been love (It must have been love)  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
It must have been good but I lost it somehow

(_Kitty slams her locker door and started running towards the auditorium._)

It must have been love (**RACHEL: **It must have been love)  
But it's over now (**RACHEL: **But it's over now)

(_Rachel smiles as Kitty walks on stage with her._)

It's where the water flows

It must have been love (Must have been love)  
It must have been love (Must have been love)

Must have been love

**RACHEL: **So, does this mean..

**KITTY: **You were right, I miss singing on this stage, I miss prepping for competitions, I miss wearing polyester dresses. I miss everything, and everyone, and I want everything to be back to normal so I wanted to help you bring back the Glee Club.

**RACHEL: **(_claps happily_) Oh my God, Kitty. I promise you won't regret this! (_hugs Kitty_)

**KITTY:** (_smiles_) But we have to talk to the Superintendent tomorrow and convince him to reinstate the Glee Club, (_Rachel's smile fades_) Don't worry, Rachel. I got your back.

* * *

(_MORNING: The next scene starts with Kitty and Rachel sitting inside the Superintendent Bob Harris' office._)

**RACHEL:** Look, I know you've been through this with Sue Sylvester but she's absolutely wrong. Depriving a student an education in the arts is so...

(_Kitty nudges Rachel gently as a signal of her saying that she needs to calm down._)

**SUPERINTENDENT HARRIS: **I agree. I think the arts are extremely important, but unfortunately, the principals are in charge - of the school.

**KITTY:** (_confused_) Wait, aren't you the one in charge with the principals?

**SUPERINTENDENT HARRIS:** Even, even if I wanted to go over Sue's head and reinstate the Glee Club, it would be impossible at this point, (_Rachel frowns_) The budget's already been set this year, (_laughs half-heartedly_) and there is no money for new programs.

**RACHEL: **What if I gave the money? I, I still have some leftover from That's So Rachel, it's not a lot but I'd be willing to donate it if it meant bringing back the Glee Club.

**KITTY:** I'd also donate some of the money I saved last year.

**RACHEL:** (_whispers to Kitty_) You don't need to do this.

**KITTY: **(_smiles_) I want to.

**SUPERINTENDENT HARRIS:** Hmm, (_chuckles_) You know, I have to admit, I wouldn't mind seeing Sue Sylvester taken down a peg. I mean, the grades are up but I'm not sure about the caning. I also have a sneaking suspicion that she's angling for my job.

**KITTY: **That would not surprise me.

**SUPERINTENDENT HARRIS:** Alright. We've got a deal! (_Rachel and Kitty cheers_), but on one condition.

**RACHEL:** Okay..

**SUPERINTENDENT HARRIS: **You have to run it.

**RACHEL:** (_shock_) E-Excuse me?

**SUPERINTENDENT HARRIS:** I don't know, Rachel, you seem like the perfect candidate to me.

**RACHEL: **Superintendent, I-I..

**KITTY:** Rachel's willing to run the Glee Club, (_looks at Rachel_), Right?

**RACHEL:** (_sighs_) Right.

* * *

(_NOON: The next scene starts with some guys from the AV club helping Rachel and Kitty move the piano back to where it belongs_.)

**RACHEL:** (_cheerful_) Thank you so much, gentlemen!

**KITTY:** (_arranges the chairs_) Yeah, we know in the past that the Glee Club and the AV Club have had friendly relations.

**RACHEL:** And we plan to keep that intact!

**KITTY:** And we promise to learn all of your names, yes.

**RACHEL:** And that goes to the band, too.

(_Fast forward to five minutes later; The AV Club left, Rachel and Kitty are sitting on the chairs, admiring that the choir room is officially back and running._)

**KITTY: **Rachel, before I forget, remember Unique Adams? (_Rachel looks at Kitty and hums_) We need her.

**RACHEL:** Kitty, no. She hates me. And even those other three. They all hate me.

**KITTY:** We need to recruit them back. I know where to find them. All you need to do is help me convince them.

**RACHEL:** Didn't you hear what I just said?

**KITTY:** I did hear you, Rachel. But I thought you want to bring this Glee Club back to the top?

**RACHEL: **I do.

**KITTY:** Then we need Unique and Marley's vocals plus Jake and Ryder's dance moves. (_Rachel and Kitty stopped when they heard noises at the door, it's Sue._)

**SUE: **What is this?

**RACHEL**: (_stands up, confident_) We're bringing back the Glee Club. I went over your head and got express written consent from the Superintendent and there is nothing you can do to stop us.

**SUE:** Let me get this straight, the Superintendent gave you the permission to demolish a state-of-the-art computer lab to make a room for a Glee Club?

**KITTY:** He may have been aware that this was a computer lab.

**SUE:** And who will be running this Glee Club, you, Rachel? (_Rachel and Kitty nodded_) Okay, well, I have to, uh, admit I'm surprised at the speed with which one of the cringe-worthy Glee Club have tucked her tail between her dusty legs and snuck back to high school, (_points at Rachel_) you, Rachel Berry, you crossed a line. I don't appreciate being told off. When we met up in New York, you insulted me in front of my beau. Simply because I flew a thousand miles to be at your opening night so I could walk out in the middle and have sex all over your apartment. And then you do this. (_Rachel crosses her arms and shoots Sue a mocking grin_) You two have just entered Sue Sylvester's Thunderdome! And I will show you no mercy. Give no quarter, and my battle with Will Schuester will look like two adorable little baby pandas play wrestling in comparison to what I'm going to unleash on both of you. You will beg for death. When will it come? You think you bottomed out with that abomination of a TV show you ran? No, Rachel Berry, your national nightmare has just begun!

**KITTY: **Get over yourself, Sue. Just admit that you're losing and that the Glee Club, a.k.a the club that you loathe is winning. (_Rachel's eyes widened_)

**SUE:** (_fuming_) How dare you disrespect me like that?! You're off the Cheerios!

**KITTY: **You're not my coach anymore, Sue Sylvester, Coach Roz is. And don't you even dare pull the "I'm the Principal so I can do anything" card because a few days from now, your ass may or may not be kicked out of this establishment by the one and only Superintendent. (_smirks_)

**SUE:** (_pretends to be confident_) We'll see about that. And once I'm the permanent principal of this school, you will regret every single word you said, Kitty. (_angrily walks between Rachel and Kitty_)

**RACHEL:** (_whispers to Kitty_) I can't believe you just did that.

**KITTY:** Somebody has to.

* * *

(_NOON: The next scene starts with Rachel and Kitty walking inside a church where Unique Adams with a group of Transpersons behind her starts singing Hairspray's "I Know Where I've Been"_)

**UNIQUE (TRANSPERSONS CHOIR):**

There's a light in the darkness  
Though the night is black as my skin  
There's a light, burning bright, showing me the way  
But I know where I've been

(_Rachel and Kitty sits on a bench with the other people who is attending the mass_.)

There's a cry (Oooh) in the distance  
It's a voice that comes from deep within  
There's a cry (Oooh) asking why, I pray the answer's up ahead  
'Cause I know where I've been  
(Ahh) There's a road we've been travelin'  
(Ahh) Lost so many on the way

**TRANSPERSONS CHOIR (UNIQUE):**

Oh, but the riches, (Oh, but the riches) the riches will be plenty (The riches will be plenty)  
Worth the risks (Worth the risks) and the chances (and the chances)

That we take (take)

**KITTY: **(_whispers to Rachel_) Now that's some sick vocals, Rachel. (_Rachel nods, amazed_)

There's a dream, (There's a dream) in the future

**UNIQUE (TRANSPERSONS CHOIR):**

There's a struggle (Struggle) that we have yet to win (We have yet to win)  
Use that pride (Use that pride) in our hearts (In our hearts)

To lift us up to tomorrow  
'Cause just to it still would be a sin

**TRANSPERSONS CHOIR:**

I know it, I know it, I know where I'm going

**UNIQUE:**

Lord knows I know where I've been

**UNIQUE with TRANSPERSONS CHOIR:**

Oh, when we win, I'll give thanks to my God  
'Cause I know where I've been!

(_The whole establishment is filled with applause, including Rachel and Kitty then the scene cuts to Kitty approaching Unique who is just about to leave the church._)

**KITTY: **Unique, wait up!

**UNIQUE:** (_stops, looks at Kitty, confused_) Kitty Cat? Oh my gosh, what are you doing here? (_walks to Kitty and gave her a friendly hug_)

**KITTY:** I stopped by to say hi. I missed you, Unique. Everyone actually.

**UNIQUE:** Same, girl. And I'm sorry if you thought that we abandoned you and that we don't care about you anymore. I'm sure they all feel the same way.

'_KITTY'_**: **It's fine. I got over it, plus, I have something to ask you, (_Unique nods_) can you please go back to McKinley with me?

**UNIQUE:** (_confused_) Excuse you?

'_KITTY'_**: **Come back to McKinley, Unique. The Glee Club needs you, and I need all of my best friends back.

**UNIQUE: **(_still confused_) The Glee Club? Kitty, are you sleepwalking? Sue Sylvester disbanded the Glee Club and then Mr. Schue brought back the Alumni just to sing and celebrate and forget that there are five more people that exists in that club, remember? We didn't even had the chance to say goodbye to the place where we felt happy.

**KITTY:** I know, that's why Rachel and I did everything just to convince the Superintendent to reinstate the Glee Club. (_begs_) Please, Unique, we need you.

**UNIQUE:** Kitty, I love you, girl but I can't. (_Kitty frowns_) I don't want to go back to a place where I'm not accepted. I'm in a school where Trans kids are seen as a normal people and that's all I ever wanted since day one. McKinley treated me like I'm some sort of trash that doesn't belong there.

**KITTY:** (_voice cracks, hurt_) Oh, I, okay, I'm sorry for bothering you. (_walks away from Unique_)

* * *

(_NIGHT: The scene starts with Unique walking into a bar. She looks over to the stage where her best friend, Marley, is about to sing Adele's "Skyfall"_)

**MARLEY:**

This is the end  
Hold your breath and count to ten  
Feel the earth move and then  
Hear my heart burst again

For this is the end  
I've drowned and dreamt this moment  
So overdue I owe them  
Swept away, I'm stolen

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall  
That skyfall

Let the sky fall  
When it crumbles  
We will stand tall  
Face it all together  
At skyfall

Let the sky fall  
We will stand tall  
At skyfall  
Oh

(_Marley smiles as the crowd cheers for her. She looks around and waved her hand when she laid her eyes on Unique._)

**MARLEY: **Thank you, everyone! Until next time! (_crowd cheers one more time_) Good night! (_walks off the stage, to the table where Unique is sitting_) Hey, Unique, what are you doing here?

**UNIQUE: **I saw Kitty a while ago.

'_MARLEY'_**: **(_sits beside Unique_) Really? What, what did she say to you? Is she pissed?

**UNIQUE:** No, surprisingly, she's not. In fact, she told me that she already got over it but she asked me, us, to come back to McKinley.

**MARLEY: **(_confused_) For what? I mean, the only thing that we love about McKinley is the Glee Club but now Sue disbanded us so..

**UNIQUE:** Girl, let me finish first, (_chuckles_) Kitty and Rachel was able to convince the Superintendent to revive the Glee Club. And I don't know, I'm so confused now.

**MARLEY:** Why? I thought you hated it there?

**UNIQUE:** I didn't hate the club itself, I just hated the environment that surrounds it, I'm really torn right now, I wanted to go back because of Kitty and all the performing but at the same time, I don't, because I don't think I'm willing to risk my safety again, (_pause_) What about you, though? Do you want to go back?

**MARLEY:** Actually, yeah, I do. But I don't want to go back there without you, you're my best friend, Unique (_Unique smiles_) Have you talked about this with your boyfriend though?

**UNIQUE:** (_shakes her head_) Not yet because knowing him, he would say that I should go back to McKinley. I love him but everytime this topic comes up, we always have a little fight.

**MARLEY:** (_smiles_) Unique, he's your boyfriend, he wants nothing but the best for you.

**UNIQUE:** (_sighs_) Maybe..

* * *

(_NOON: The scene starts with Rachel sorting out the sheet music in the Choir Room. Kitty walks in seconds later._)

**KITTY:** Rachel, do you have a sec?

**RACHEL: **(_looks up to Kitty_) Yeah, I'm just sorting out these sheet music, why?

**KITTY:** (_smiles_) You need to be in the auditorium right now. There are some people who wanted to say something to you.

**RACHEL:** Who?

(_The scene then cuts to Kitty and Rachel in the auditorium. Rachel squeals when Blaine, Kurt and Santana walks on the stage._)

'_BLAINE:'_ Rach, Santana and I heard about the choices that you made, and even though Kurt is still not that a hundred percent supportive of you, Santana and I are.

**SANTANA:** Wrong. (_Blaine and Kurt shoots her a glare_) Unlike these two gays, I don't support you at all, Rachel, maybe for now. And for me, this is the stupidest thing you have ever made in your entire life. Well, this and dropping out of NYADA for the millionth time. But, I'm also not saying that I'm going to stop being your friend. I hate you 99% of the time but I do know that you're a strategic and sort of smart woman so I believe that at some point, you're going to get your crap together and be on top again, where you actually belong.

**KURT:** And we're here to say our temporary good bye. You're going to live here now while the three of us live in New York and we're definitely going to miss you. So here's a little song before we go.

(_The music starts playing and Blaine, Kitty, Kurt and Santana starts singing a mash of Alanis Morrisette and Carole King's "You Learn / You've Got a Friend"_)

**SANTANA:**

Mmh  
I recommend getting your heart trampled on to anyone, yeah  
Mmh  
I recommend walking around naked in your living room, yeah

**BLAINE (with KURT):**

Close your eyes and think of me  
And soon I will be there  
To (brighten up even your darkest night)

**SANTANA:**

Woah, yeah, yeah

**KURT with BLAINE and SANTANA (KITTY):**

You live, you learn  
You love, you learn  
You cry, you learn  
You lose, you learn

(_Kitty takes Rachel's hand then walked their way to the stage where they both hugged Blaine, Kurt and Santana_)

You lose, you learn (Winter, spring, summer or fall)  
You bleed, you learn  
You scream, you learn (**BLAINE:** And I'll be there, yeah)

**KITTY:**

All you have to do is call (**BLAINE:**You've got a friend)  
Ain't it good to know that you've got a friend

**SANTANA with BLAINE:**

When people can be so cold

**BLAINE:**

They'll hurt you, yes, and desert you

**BLAINE with KITTY, KURT and SANTANA:**

And take your soul if you let them (**KITTY, KURT and SANTANA:** If you let them)

**KITTY:**

Oh, but don't you let them

**SANTANA:**

Woah, yeah, yeah (**BLAINE, KURT and KITTY:** You just call out my name)

**KURT (with BLAINE, KITTY and SANTANA):**

(You just call out my name) You live, you learn  
You love, you learn  
You laugh, you learn (You've got a friend)  
You choose, you learn (**BLAINE:** Oh, yes I will) (You've got a friend)

**KITTY:**

You've got a friend

(_The scene cuts to Rachel walking up to the Bulletin Board and pins the sign-up sheet._)

**SANTANA (BLAINE and KURT):**

It's good to know (Ain't it good to know)  
You've got a friend (You've got a friend)  
It's good to know

**KITTY:**

You've got a friend

(_The episode ends with Rachel, Blaine, Kurt, Santana and Kitty doing a group hug on stage._)

* * *

**SONGS FEATURED:**

**Taking** **Chances** by _Celine Dion_ \- Rachel Berry

**It Must Have Been Love **by _Roxette_ \- Kitty Wilde and Rachel Berry

**I Know Where I've Been** by Cast of _Hairspray_ \- Unique Adams

**Skyfall** by _Adele_ \- Marley Rose

**You Learn/You've Got A Friend** by _Alanis Morisette/Carole King_ \- Blaine Anderson, Kitty Wilde, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez

* * *

**PRESS RELEASE (S06E02: FIRE MEETS GASOLINE)**

After Kitty and Rachel's failure in convincing Unique and Marley to come back, Rachel started to lose her hopes but Kitty's still on, and she's going to do everything to get all her best friends back to where they belong. Jake Puckerman and Ryder Lynn adjusts to their new school, as an unexpected friend visits. Unique's hesitating to make a decision. Rachel sees new talents lurking in McKinley and is out to put that to test.


	3. S06E02: Fire Meets Gasoline

**Episode 602 – Fire Meets Gasoline – September 2014**

(_MORNING [LIMA]: The episode starts with Rachel arranging the sheet music on the floor. Kitty walks in._)

**KITTY:** (_jokingly_) Rachel, you do know that this place has to have members first before you arrange those sheet music, right?

**RACHEL:** (_chuckles_) Yeah, I know, I just don't have anything much to do today. I wanted to stay home and watch Funny Girl over and over again until I pass out but in some weird way, a part of me wanted to be here, doing all these Glee stuff even though we don't have members yet.

**KITTY:** (_looks around the choir room_) You know, I really miss everyone, including Blaine who always get the solos. I just, (_sighs_) want everything to go back to normal.

**RACHEL:** (_pats Kitty's back_) Don't worry, Kitty. I'm a hundred percent sure there are a lot of students here that wants to join us but it's only Sue Sylvester that keeps them from doing so.

**KITTY:** (_ignores Rachel_) I wish we didn't lose Nationals last year. I also wish that I took the chance of beating the crap out of that Jean Baptiste douchebag when I had it in my hands, (_sits on a chair_)

**RACHEL:** Kitty, I know you miss everyone, but Marley and Unique gave up on McKinley, they're happy now. This is hard, yes, but it is what it is.

**KITTY:** (_face slightly lights up_) What about Jake and Ryder? We haven't tried talking to them, right?

**RACHEL:** Kitty, don't get your hopes up. They might've moved on, just like what Unique and Marley did. I don't want you to get heartbroken again.

**KITTY:** (_stands up_) No, I know Jake and Ryder loves performing more than Marley and Unique, even me. (_excited_) I just need to give them a little talk and maybe I'll come back here with them.

**RACHEL:** (_shakes her head_) You're going to convince them? (_Kitty nods_) Kitty, no, I will. You've done enough, I mean; you already contributed some of your money to reinstate the Glee Club. It's too much.

**KITTY:** Rachel, it's fine, and besides, I haven't felt this hopeful since forever. Plus, I wanted to patch things up between me and the old noobs (_chuckles_) and please don't try to convince me not to because I already made up my mind.

**RACHEL:** (_hesitates_) Alright, fine, go ahead, it's not like I can do anything to stop you. But if you do need anything, just call me, okay?

**KITTY:** Thank you! (_pulls Rachel to a tight hug_) Now, I got to go, (_pulls back_)

(_Rachel nods. Kitty grins, pulls out her phone, sent a text message to Jake and Ryder_)

* * *

GLEE TITLE CARD

* * *

(_MORNING [LIMA]: The scene starts with Ryder sitting inside the Library, having a hard time understanding Jake's notes. Jake walks up to him._)

**JAKE:** (_bitter_) Guess what happened just a couple of minutes ago? (_sits across Ryder_)

**RYDER: **(_looks at Jake, grins_) Please tell me that they released that movie that we are dying to see earlier than it should.

**JAKE: **(_shakes head_) No, it's not, and it's impossible to do that, Ryder, (_Ryder shrugs_), no, this is very different.

**RYDER:** (_slightly nervous_) You're kind of creeping me out, what is it? (_closes Jake's notebook_)

**JAKE:** (_sighs_) It's Kitty, (_Ryder's face lights up_) She told me that she's going here because she wanted to talk to us about something.

**RYDER:** (_smiles wide_) Really?! (_Jake sighs and nods_) That's great!

**JAKE:** (_gives Ryder a glare_) Didn't you hear what I just said, man? Kitty Wilde is coming here, to disturb us.

**RYDER:** (_confused_) Why are you mad? It's Kitty, she's our friend, best friend actually, right?

**JAKE: **Was, was our friend, until she decided to ignore us and don't hear what we have to say about Sue forcing us to transfer.

**RYDER:** But she's going here now, isn't she? I'm pretty sure she's going here to finally hear us out (_Jake rolls his eye_s) Don't you miss her? Because I do.

**JAKE:** (_hesitates_) No, I don't.

**RYDER: **Oh come on, Jake. I know you miss her, and Marley and Unique.

(_Jake looks behind Ryder, sighs when he saw Kitty smiling at them. Ryder looks back as well and grins when he saw Kitty._)

**RYDER:** Kitty! (_runs up to Kitty and they hug_) Oh my God, I missed you so much!

**KITTY: **(_laughs quietly, pulls back_) You guys don't know how much I missed you.

**RYDER: **(_looks at Jake_) Jake?

**JAKE:** (_sighs, slouches further into his chair_) What do you want, Kitty? Say it fast because Ryder and I still has to go to class.

**KITTY:** Okay, I uh (_takes a deep breath, sits across Jake_) Look, Jake, I know that the things between us were messy so I decided to stop by here and at least try to fix it.

(_Ryder sits between Kitty and Jake, confused on why Jake's acting this way._)

**JAKE:** Well, you should've thought about that before you decided to make things such a big deal and act like our friendship didn't even exist, (_stands up, angry_) I have to go to class, this is wasting my time.

(_Jake storms out. Ryder is still confused. Kitty is stunned._)

**KITTY:** (_sad_) Did that just really happen? (l_ooks at Ryder_)

**RYDER:** I'm sorry about that, Kitty, (_looks at Jake's direction_) I honestly don't know what happened, I mean, he told me that you said you'll be here and that's where he started to be all grumpy and stuff, (_looks back to Kitty_)

**KITTY:** (_to herself_) Rachel's right, I shouldn't have come here.

**RYDER:** (_heard her_) Rachel? Did I just hear that right?

**KITTY:** (_sighs, nods_) Yeah, you're right. She told me not to even try to talk to you both. But I did, and honestly, I think I did the wrong thing, again.

**RYDER:** (_confused_) I'm confused, first, how did you and Rachel knew each other? Is she in Lima?

**KITTY: **(_nods_) Yeah, she is. She's actually the reason why there's a Glee Club again at McKinley.

**RYDER: **(_shocked_) Glee Club? Okay, that got me even more confused. Can you please elaborate? How did she do that, I mean, didn't Sue finally got what she wanted when she disbanded the club?

**KITTY:** Yes, but Rachel and I was able to talk it all out with the Superintendent and he agreed to reinstate the club one more time and prove not just to him, but also to Sue that the club deserves to stay permanently in McKinley High.

**RYDER: **(_smiles_) So now I finally get what you're going to say. You want me and Jake to come back to McKinley High, right?

**KITTY:** Well, basically, that and I also wanted to put the things that happened in the past behind us and start over as best friends again. But with what Jake showed me just a few seconds ago, he's not interested anymore.

**RYDER: **You didn't ask me though, (_Kitty looks at him confused, he grins_)

**KITTY: **Well, do you want to?

**RYDER:** In all honesty, yes, I do, (_Kitty smiles_) I miss everything about McKinley, but (_Kitty's smile fades_) I'm sure Jake also wanted to go back, he just, (_bites his lip_) needs a little more time. But don't get me wrong, I really wanted to come back, (_leans forward to Kitty_) this school is literally hell.

**KITTY: **(_chuckles_) Thank you, Ryder. You're the only person that didn't gave up on me or on McKinley. Marley and Unique already did.

**RYDER:** (_hugs Kitty_) Don't worry, we'll be complete soon, we all just need some more time to process things (_pulls back_) But I do have to go find Jake before he do another stupid thing.

(_Kitty stands up with a satisfied smile. Ryder stands as well, they gave each other one last hug before Ryder watches Kitty walk away. The school bell rings._)

* * *

(_MORNING [LIMA]: The next scene starts with Jake walking back and forth on the stage, occasionally sighing heavily as Adam Lambert's "Whataya Want From Me" starts playing._)

**JAKE:**

Hey, slow it down  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah, I'm afraid  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Ooh, once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn  
But now here we are  
So whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me

(_Ryder then walks in and sing his part, startling Jake._)

**RYDER:**

Just don't give up

**JAKE:**

I'm working it out

**RYDER:**

Please don't give in  
I won't let you down

(_Jake becomes angsty as he sings his parts, but not entirely to Ryder._)

**JAKE:**

It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

**JAKE (RYDER):**

Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me (whataya want from me)

(_Jake softens, looking down on the stage floor._)

**JAKE:**

Just don't give up on me  
Hey!

(_Ryder puts a hand on Jake's shoulder._)

**RYDER:**

I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

**RYDER (JAKE):**

(So!)  
Just don't (**with JAKE:** give up)  
(I'm workin' it out)  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up, (Oh it messed me up!)  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
(Hey!) whataya want from me  
(Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me  
(Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me

**RYDER:** (_breaths heavily_) Are you okay, man?

**JAKE:** (_raises eyebrow_) What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class already?

**RYDER:** (_jokingly_) Well, Dad, I should be asking you the same thing. (_chuckles_)

(_Jake sits on the edge of the stage. Ryder sits beside him._)

**JAKE:** You think I acted like a huge baby a while ago? (_looks at Ryder_)

**RYDER:** Yes, you were acting like a child. I really didn't expect that, especially from you, (_Jake scoffs_) I'm serious though, so, is there a reason why you did that?

**JAKE:** (_shrugs_) I don't know, I mean we haven't had any communication with her at all this past summer. And then one day, she'll just pop out of nowhere. I guess I was just, shocked?

**RYDER:** Well that was because she was hurt and she felt like we abandoned her. She has the right to be mad though.

**JAKE:** I'm not saying that she has no right to be mad, but she could've at least gave us a chance to explain everything.

**RYDER:** Well this is Kitty Wilde we're talking about. She might be a bitchy, snarky cheerleader on the outside, she's really sensitive on the inside so I quickly understood why she did that.

**JAKE: **Are you taking her side now? (_gives Ryder a glare_)

**RYDER:** (_shakes head_) I'm taking nobodies side here, Jake. We all made mistakes. What I'm saying here is that, shouldn't we put all the awful things that happened to our friendship behind us, go back to where we left and start from there?

**JAKE:** What are you trying to imply, Ryder?

**RYDER:** (_sighs_) Ugh, fine. Kitty came here to ask us if we wanted to go back to McKinley because she and Rachel rebooted it.

**JAKE:** I don't really care about McKinley or that stupid little Glee Club anymore, (_sees Ryder frown. He softens_) Well, do you want to go back there?

**RYDER:** I-I mean, yeah, I do. But I'm not going to if you're going to stay here. I'm not going to leave you here, y'know?

**JAKE:** (_confused_) Why? You could just leave me here, I'll be fine, really.

**RYDER: **You're my best friend, we have each others backs now, right? So that means if you leave, I leave and vice versa.

**JAKE: **(_chuckles_) We're best friends, not conjoined twins, Ryder.

**RYDER:** (_blushes_) You know what I mean, sheesh.

**JAKE:** (_stares to empty seats_) I don't know, man. I guess I'll think about it?

**RYDER:** (_cheerful_) Great!

**JAKE:** Now let's go before Ms. Mathematics bitch out on us again,

(_Jake stands up. Jake helps Ryder stand up by pulling his arms. Ryder smiled, Jake slings his arms over Ryder's shoulders then they started to walk. Ryder blushed._)

* * *

(_MORNING [LIMA]: The next scene starts with Coach Roz Washington giving a talk to her Cheerios! with Sue Sylvester watching them from afar._)

**ROZ:** Okay, listen up, champions (_her students smiles_), in a few months, we have another competition, and there is no way in hell that we're going to lose. We almost lost last year, kiddos and as a coach, I was disappointed, but (_smiles_) I won't be harsh on y'all because I am not old as a hill and I am not carrying a vampire baby and my vagina is still flapping (_some of her students made a face_)

**SUE:** (_via megaphone_) Uh, Roz, you do know that I am here, right?

**ROZ:** (_growls_) I don't care! (_to her students_) Now, y'all still remember what we rehearsed, right? (_students hums_) praise Jesus! Why don't y'all show me and I'll judge whether if y'all still need some improvements or whatever, yes? (_looks at a guy and a girl_) Mason and Madison, I want to hear them vocals, alright?

(_Mason and Madison stands up together with the other cheerleaders. Madison walks over the table where a boombox were placed, she pressed the PLAY button and Gwen Stefani's "Baby Don't Lie" starts playing_)

**MASON:**

Uh huh, here we go

**MADISON:**

We been walking down this road for sometime  
And you love, and you love me good, no lie  
But there's something behind those eyes, those eyes  
That you can't, that you can't disguise, disguise

(_At the entrance of the gym, a blonde football jock ((SPENCER)) stares at the performance in awe, a smile on his face present before walking away._)

**MASON and MADISON (THE CHEERIOS):**

Baby don't, baby don't, baby don't lie  
(I don't wanna cry no longer)  
Baby don't, baby don't, baby don't lie  
(I'm a' need a love that's stronger)  
I'll tell you know, tell you know, tell you know why, know why  
If we ever give up, then we're gonna die  
Look me in the eye  
(Baby don't lie)

(_Rachel then walks inside the gymnasium, amazed by what she is seeing. Sue sees her and becomes bitter._)

**MADISON (MASON with THE CHEERIOS):**

Baby tell me there's nothing below (ooh)  
Baby tell me there's nothing below (here we go, come on!)

Baby don't, baby don't, baby don't lie  
(I don't wanna cry no longer)  
Baby don't, baby don't, baby don't lie  
(I'm a' need a love that's stronger)  
I'll tell you know, tell you know, tell you know why, know why  
If we ever give up, then we're gonna die  
(Look me in the eye  
Baby don't lie)

(_Rachel whispers something to Roz. Roz nods and Sue starts walking down the stairs._)

**MADISON, MASON and THE CHEERIOS:**

Baby don't lie  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Baby don't lie

(_The music stops, Roz and Rachel cheers, Mason and Madison hugs each other and the other cheerleaders claps after._)

**RACHEL:** (_walks closer to Mason and Madison_) Hello there, guys! That was amazing!

**MASON:** (_catches breath_) Hello, Ms..?

**RACHEL:** (_stretches arm, she and Mason shakes hands_) Rachel, Rachel Berry.

**MASON:** Nice to meet you, Ms. Berry. I'm Mason.

**MADISON:** I'm Madison. And we're twins (_she and Mason grins_)

**RACHEL:** (_confused, a little shocked_) T-twins? You don't look like twins, no offense.

**MADISON:** Yeah, well that's because I'm older than him..

**MASON:** (_voice a little louder_) By four seconds!

**MADISON:** (_eyeroll_) I learned a lot from those four seconds, Mason, so shush.

**MASON:** (_to Rachel_) She might be older than me, I'm still way more mature than her.

**MADISON:** (_scoffs_) Says the one who was caught having a "tea party" with all his stuff toys a couple weeks ago!

**RACHEL:** O-Okay, enough, you guys. I, I'm here to talk to the both of you about Glee Club. (_smiles_)

**MASON:** (_cheerful_) I love singing!

**MADISON:** I love it more! (_Mason gently pushes her. She groans_) Stop it, Mason!

**MASON:** (_pouts_) I love singing more than you do, liar!

**MADISON:** (_eyeroll, murmurs_) "I'm way more mature than her" my butt.

**RACHEL:** (_interrupts_) So, as I was saying, I wanted to talk to you guys about the newly reinstated Glee Club. I just saw the both of you sing and dance just a few moments ago and I can say that the both of you are really really talented, (_Mason squeals, Madison grumpily slaps his arm_) So now, I was wondering if the both of you can join the Glee Cl-

**SUE:** (_via megaphone_) Lemme stop you right there, Jew-ciest Flop of All, (_walks closer to Rachel and Mason and Madison_) There is no way in hell I'm letting one of my top cheerleaders join the a crappy Glee Club ever again, (_chuckles sarcastically_) Oh and I heard that you're trying to convince those former Glee Clubbers that I transferred to come back here and rejoin your little club (_Rachel tenses_) I would like you to know that even if you were able to convince them, I will never allow them to go back here. This is my school, my rules, and my number one rule is to not allow those four transvestites ruin the halls of McKinley High.

**RACHEL:** (_confident_) I would also like to inform you that I already talked this out with the district board and the Superintendent and it was easy for them to allow any of those four students enroll back here since they really didn't have any bad record, (_smiles. Sue tries not to frown_) and, I don't know why you're not allowing any of the cheerleaders to join the Glee Club when the same Glee Club helped Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Brittany Pierce achieve their own dreams, look at where they are now and then when you ask who helped them, they're going to say the Glee Club and not the Cheerios and God knows not even someone named Sue Sylvester.

**SUE:** (_angry_) How dare you talk to me like that!

**RACHEL:** Because you've made our lives miserable for the past years and I will never ever allow you to that ever again, Sue Sylvester.

(_Roz made an 'oooh' sound behind them. Rachel huffs as she walks away, leaving Sue frustrated with anger_.)

**RACHEL:** (_turns around, smirks_) Sue Sylvester, if you want war, then this is the start of world war glee!

* * *

(_MORNING [LIMA]: The next scene starts with Roderick walking down the hallways of McKinley High while having a voiceover._)

**RODERICK: **(_voiceover_) Did you hear the joke about the fat kid who always wears headphones? He wears them so he doesn't have to hear your lame-ass fat jokes. 'Cause, believe me, I've heard them all. And this is my senior year. It's supposed to be the best year of my life, but instead I'm a no-name transfer from Chicago, and not one of these McKinley douche bags has bothered to talk to me. (_SPENCER shoves him to a locker and a chorus of laugh is heard_) Whatever. Who needs them? I've got my boys: Tupac, Hendrix, Jagger, Sinatra. Music might be my only friend, but it's the only friend that I need. (_stops in front of the bulletin board. Smiles at the empty sign up sheet for the Glee Club._) Still wouldn't kill me to meet some people here. Maybe make some friends? Some real friends.

**JOIN THE NEW DIRECTIONS**!  
SIGN UP NOW, AUDITIONS ON WEDNESDAY!

(_The scene then cuts to Roderick nervously standing on the stage, with Rachel and Kitty waiting for him to speak._)

**RODERICK:** (_stutters_) H-Hi, my name's Roderick and I, I wanted to audition for the Glee Club.

**RACHEL:** (_ecstatic_) Alright, Roderick. Take your time and show us what you've got.

(_Roderick smiles as The Rocketboys' "Viva Voce" starts playing._)

**RODERICK:**

Pretty soon now  
I hope I find my voice  
Not that I have much  
Much of a choice

Because I've been searching high  
I've been searching low  
To try and find it  
I guess it's still small

To all the people I know that listen  
Listen to me, hallelujah  
To all the people I know that prayed for me  
For my safety, hallelujah

Can you hear me now?  
Can you hear me now?  
I'm singing out as loud as I know how  
But am I loud enough?

I got my voice  
And you got yours  
So let's make a little noise  
(Uh oh ooh) All together now

Can you hear me now?  
Can you hear me now?  
I'm singing out as loud as I know how  
But am I loud enough?

I got my voice  
And you got yours  
So let's make a little noise  
(Uh oh ooh) All together now

(_Rachel looks at Kitty, amazed by Roderick's performance. Kitty nods, smiling._)

**RACHEL:** (_to Roderick_) Oh my God, Roderick! That was really really awesome! The results will be posted by Friday! Thank you for auditioning!

**RODERICK:** Thank you! (_walks out of the stage with a proud face on_)

**KITTY:** (_to Rachel_) You do know what you just said is a code for "we're sorry, you suck, go home and cry to your momma", right? (_chuckles_)

**RACHEL:** (_confused_) What? No it's not, (_Kitty chuckles_) I just said that because there's at least four more people that we have to see.

**KITTY:** I'm pretty sure two of those "four people" are just a hoax, Rachel.

**RACHEL:** Whatever, (_shouts_) NEXT!

* * *

(_NOON [NEXT]: The next scene is cut into four as Kitty, Marley, Rachel and Unique sings Sia's "Fire Meet Gasoline" in different places; Kitty sings in the choir room, Marley in the bar, Rachel in the auditorium and Unique in her school's auditorium_)

(_Kitty starts the song as she stares the trophies that the Glee Club won before._)

**KITTY:**

It's dangerous to fall in love  
But I want to burn with you tonight  
Hurt me

(_The scene cuts to Unique singing on a stage, a spotlight shining on her._)

**UNIQUE:**  
There's two of us  
We're certain with desire  
The pleasure's pain and fire  
Burn me

(_The scene cuts to Rachel singing as she sits on top of the piano._)

**RACHEL:**

So come on  
I'll take you on, take you on  
I ache for love ache for us  
Why don't you come  
Don't you come a little closer

(_The scene cuts to Marley singing at the bar as people watches her._)

**MARLEY:**

So come on now  
Strike the match, strike the match now  
We're a perfect match, perfect somehow  
We were meant for one another  
Come a little closer

(_Then Kitty starts having flashbacks of her happy times in Glee Club, specifically that time where they were all watching the video of Blaine Anderson twerking which was shot by Tina Cohen-Chang._)

**KITTY with MARLEY, RACHEL and UNIQUE:**

Flame that came from me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline

(_This time, Rachel starts having flashbacks of her times in Glee Club, specifically that time where they won Nationals in Chicago._)

**RACHEL with KITTY, MARLEY and UNIQUE:**

I got all I need  
When you came after me  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive  
And I can barely breathe,  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight

(_The next scene cuts to Kitty, Marley, Rachel and Unique wearing black dresses, sitting on stools with their own spotlight shining down on them as they sing their pain._)

**MARLEY and UNIQUE:**

But it's a bad death  
Certain death  
But I want what I want  
And I got to get it  
When the fire dies  
Dark in the skies  
Hot as a match  
Only smoke is left

**KITTY and RACHEL:**

But it's a bad death  
Certain death  
But I want what I want  
And I got to get it  
When the fire dies  
Dark in the skies  
Hot as a match  
Only smoke is left

**MARLEY:**

Flame that came from me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive

**KITTY:**

I can barely breathe  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Fire meet gasoline

**UNIQUE:**

I got all I need  
When you came after me  
Fire meet gasoline  
I'm burning alive

**RACHEL:**

And I can barely breathe,  
When you're here loving me  
Fire meet gasoline  
Burn with me tonight

Burn with me tonight  
Burn with me tonight  
Burn with me tonight  
Eh eh

(_At the end of the song, Rachel looks around the stage as the lights flash off, revealing that she has been imagining the other girls singing with her._)

* * *

(_NOON [LIMA]: The next scene starts with Rachel walking inside the auditorium of Unique's school with her phone on her hand._)

**RACHEL: **Unique? Are you in here? You asked me to stop by here.

(_Rachel is shocked when the spotlight turned on, giving the middle part of the stage some light. Unique then walks to the light. Rachel smiles_.)

**UNIQUE:** Before you say anything, Rachel, I'll go first so please take a seat, (_Rachel sits down on one of the seats_) Okay, so uh, for the past few days, I've been thinking about what I really feel about all this, and now, I want to express it by a song.

(_Unique starts singing Jennifer Hudson's "Where You At?"_)

**UNIQUE:**

You said when the storm came  
That you would be there with your umbrella to block the rain  
And you said you'd protect me from heartache,  
Pain, lies, loneliness, and misery  
You said you'll tear down the walls  
That were in the way.  
You promise things would be okay.  
And I stood there in the freezing cold  
And I waited for you but you never showed

(_The lights behind Unique turns on, revealing the Transpersons Choir_.)

**TRANSPERSONS CHOIR (UNIQUE):**

Where you at (Ooh)  
Where you at (Mmh)  
Where you at (Boy you said you'd be there for me)  
Where you at (Where you at)  
Where you at (Where you at)  
Where you at (Where you at)

**UNIQUE:**

And those false promises is much like fake names  
You painted a picture for me but there was no frame  
You made my future look bright and I believed every word  
I went to sleep on the cloud and woke up in the dirt  
And now I'm without shelter and the wind is blowing  
You said you would be there for me boy when the tough got going  
Said if weapons formed you've stand in front of me  
When ever I felt trapped you said that you  
Would be the one to set me free

(_As Unique hits the high note, tears starts streaming down her face, her voice overflowing with sadness and anger._)

Thought you were my hero but as it turned out you were no show!

Tell me where you at, where you at,  
You said you would be there for me  
Where you at  
Where you at

(_Unique stops singing as she can't handle the pain anymore. The music stops. Unique pulls herself for a few seconds to speak._)

**UNIQUE:** (_angry_) It's funny how you pretend to really give a damn about other people but the reality is that you use them to make you look good, to make you look like you "care" when everyone knows the only person you really care about is yourself, Rachel Berry. And the next time we see each other? I'll kick you and your Glee Club's sorry ass at Sectionals.

(_Unique storms out, leaving Rachel horrified._)

* * *

(_MORNING [LIMA]: The next scene starts with Jake and Ryder standing in front of the choir room._)

**JAKE:** (_whispers to Ryder_) Ryder, I don't want to be here!

**RYDER:** (_chuckles_) Oh come on, Jake. You said you wanted to go back here so here we are. All we need is to say it to Kitty. I'm pretty sure she'll love this news.

**JAKE:** (_groans_) I don't even know why I agreed to come back in this place (_sighs_)

**RYDER:** Uh, because you love me and you don't want to be far away from me? (_winks playfully, he got excited when he saw Kitty walking down the hallway_) Kitty! (_Kitty looks at him, he grins_)

**KITTY:** (_walks to Jake and Ryder, sighs_) Okay, I know what you're going to say and can I just say that I'm sorry, for everything that happened between all of us, (_to Jake_) Especially to you, Jake, I know we had a rough past and I'm sorry, I really am.

**RYDER:** Kitty, you don't have to say sorry, of course we understand you. Well, especially me, (_whispers to Kitty_) Jake's been acting like a big baby but I know he understands as well (_Jake hits his arm, he chuckles_) But we're not here to blame you anymore, Kitty, we're actually here to tell you some good news.

**KITTY:** The only good news I wanted to hear right now is that you have eleven students with you that is willing to join the Glee Club because Rachel and I are literally slamming our heads against the wall, hoping that a student will magically come out of our heads in each bang.

**RYDER:** (_eyes widen_) Well, uh, we don't have eleven members but we have two.

**KITTY:** (_confused but excited_) Who?

**RYDER:** (_points to him and Jake_) Their names are Ryder Lynn and Jake Puckerman, (_grins_)

**KITTY: **(_happy, tackles Ryder to a hug_) Oh my God, are you serious?! Oh my God this is freaking amazing! Thank you for this, really, thank you!

**RYDER:** (_pulls back, smiles wide_) You're really welcome, Kitty, but I'm not really the one who deserves those thank yous, Jake is. If I didn't talk to him about the good stuff here at McKinley, he wouldn't have agreed to come back and so do I.

**KITTY:** (_looks at Jake, getting a little teary eyed_) Thank you, Puckerman.

**JAKE:** (_stretches his arms_) Can I at least get a welcome back hug? (_smiles_)

**KITTY:** (_hugs Jake, tears of joy streaming down her face_) I missed you both so much, you don't have any idea.

**JAKE:** (_looks at Ryder, whispers to Kitty_) I missed you too, Kitty Wilde.

* * *

(_NOON [LIMA]: The next scene starts with Unique walking the halls of her school, talking to Marley via phone._)

**UNIQUE:** Marley, sis, I have to tell you something I did yesterday.

**MARLEY:** (_exaggerates_) Is it horrible? God, Unique, I thought you're better than that! I can't even believe you would do such a thing!

**UNIQUE:** (_laughs_) Shut up, Marls. You know Unique is a saint, (_Marley chuckles_) But no, it's not that horrible but I do feel horrible for what I did.

**MARLEY:** Go on.

**UNIQUE:** (_sighs_) I asked Rachel to stop by here then I told her that I finally figured out what I really feel then I sang to her and ended up bitching out on her, (_steps inside a classroom_) God, Marley, I didn't mean that to happen, I feel so horrible.

**MARLEY:** Unique, you just expressed what you really feel, I know Rachel understands why you did that so don't feel bad about it.

**UNIQUE:** You should've seen her face, Marls.

**MARLEY:** Unique, it's going to be fine, but, but I kind of need to tell you something as well. But can you promise me you won't be mad at me.

**UNIQUE:** (_sits down on her chair, confused_) Did my boyfriend got you pregnant? Because that's the only thing that will make me remove my wig and go all cray cray.

**MARLEY:** What?! No! Unique, I'm not that kind of girl. But it's about me.

**UNIQUE:** Ooh girl, was you hit by a penis on your way to school? (_hysterical laugh_)

**MARLEY:** Unique, no! I talked to my mom about me going back to McKinley and she allowed me to, (_Unique stops laughing_) I'm sorry, I should've told you this in person but I just really can't hold it anymore, (_silence_) Unique? Are you still there?

**UNIQUE:** (_frowns_) Uh, yeah, I am. I'm just a little confused, I mean, I thought you and I are on the same team?

**MARLEY:** We are, Unique. But, when I talked to my mom about this and when she told me that sh*t does happen but life still goes on, I realized how much I miss McKinley, the New Directions, the noisy cafeteria, everything. I know you're upset but I would honestly love it if you go back as well. I know you do.

**UNIQUE:** (_soft voice_) No, I'm not upset at all, Marls, just a little sad but I understand where you're coming from and I am very happy for you, but (_sighs_) I am happy where I am now, I found my people, I found a place where people like me are accepted with open arms, this is why I'm excited coming to school and this is why I'm always happy.

**MARLEY:** (_sad_) Okay, it sucks that we're not going to see each other that much anymore but I want you to know that whatever happens, I'm still your bestfriend, I'm always here for you and if you decided to come back, I'm going to be the first one to welcome you.

**UNIQUE:** Thank you, Marley, you really are my bestfriend.

**MARLEY:** I love you, Unique.

**UNIQUE:** Love you too, girl.

* * *

(_NOON [LIMA]: The next scene starts with Rachel and Kitty walking down the halls of McKinley High._)

**RACHEL:** (_about Unique_) You should've seen how angry and sad and devastated she was, Kitty.

**KITTY:** Well, I'm not really surprised, I mean, we all have the right to be angry at you. I mean, didn't you call her "cross-dressing Mercedes" one time?

**RACHEL:** I know, and it's disgusting, I'm still disgusted that I said that.

**KITTY:** (_stops, looks at Rachel_) Look, Rachel, I just want you to know again that I'm over that anger that I felt for you and everything's going to be alright, once we get enough members, the people will once again know who run this school.

**RACHEL:** (_sighs_) I just hope that day will come fast because I am honestly starting to feel like this is going nowhere.

**KITTY:** (_hooks arms with Rachel_) That's why I have to show you something that may lift your spirits up again, (_grins_)

**RACHEL:** Is it an intervention because I don't really like those things.

(_Kitty drags Rachel all the way in front of the choir room_.)

**KITTY:** (_opens the door, Rachel sees Jake, Ryder, Roderick, Mason and Madison sitting on chairs, talking to each other_) I wanted to show you that this is the start of something very special.

**RACHEL:** (_happy_) Oh my God, Kitty! You, you brought Jake and Ryder back!? (_Kitty nods, Rachel tackles Kitty to a tight hug_)

**KITTY:** (_chuckles, pulls back_) Now, I know you're good at impromptu speeches so I want you to give one, okay?

**RACHEL:** (_laughs softly, nods_) Okay, I could do that.

**KITTY:** Great, (_to Jake, Ryder, Mason, Madison and Roderick_) Guys! (_they turned around to look at her_) Rachel has something to say.

**RACHEL:** Okay, (_takes a deep breath, walks 'til she reaches the middle, smiles_) first of all, I want to welcome you all to the New Directions (_Roderick, Mason and Madison smiles, Jake and Ryder didn't_) second, (_to Jake and Ryder_) I just wanted to personally apologize to the both of you, for everything awful that I did before, I really am sorry for that but a good friend and a former gleek once told me that "you can't change your past but you can let go and start your future" and I know the both of you are hesitating to come back here because you think that I'm going to abandon all of you again but no, I assure you, I will never ever leave this place without proving to you guys that we can do this, we will see it altogether. When we look back in our time here, we will be proud.

**RYDER:** (_smiles_) Apology accepted, (_to Jake_) Jake?

**JAKE:** (_hesitates, but smiled_) I guess we can start all over again and prove to everyone, especially to Sue that we'll be on top again, right?

**RACHEL:** (_grins, stretches her arms_) Group hug! Come on, guys, let's have our first official group hug!

(_All of them stood up and hugged Rachel then Don Henley's "The Heart of the Matter" starts playing_.)

**RACHEL:**

I got the call today, I didn't wanna hear  
But I knew that it would come  
An old true friend of ours was talkin' on the phone  
She said you found someone  
And I thought of all the bad luck,  
And all the struggles we went through  
How I lost me and you lost you  
What are these voices outside love's open door  
Make us throw off our contentment  
And beg for something more?

(_They all walked out of the choir room, Kitty sings as they all start walking the hallways._)

**KITTY with NEW DIRECTIONS:**

I've been learning to live without you now  
But I miss you sometimes  
The more I know, the less I understand  
All the things I thought I knew, I'm learning them again  
I've been tryin' to get down to the Heart of the Matter  
But my will gets weak  
And my thoughts seem to scatter  
But I think it's about forgiveness  
Forgiveness  
Even if, even if you don't love me anymore

**RODERICK:**

These times are so uncertain  
There's a yearning undefined  
And people filled with rage

**MASON:**

We all need a little tenderness  
How can love survive in such a graceless age

**MADISON:**

And the trust and self-assurance that lead to happiness  
They're the very things we kill, I guess

**JAKE and RYDER:**

Pride and competition cannot fill these empty arms  
And the work they put between us,  
You know it doesn't keep us warm

(_The scene cuts to the New Directions and Rachel singing in the auditorium_.)

**RACHEL and NEW DIRECTIONS:**

I've been learning to live without you now  
But I miss you sometimes  
The more I know, the less I understand  
All the things I thought I knew, I'm learning them again  
I've been tryin' to get down to the Heart of the Matter  
But my will gets weak  
And my thoughts seem to scatter  
But I think it's about forgiveness  
Forgiveness  
Even if, even if you don't love me anymore

(_Kitty, Jake, Ryder and Rachel were all shocked when Marley walks in and joins them._)

**MARLEY:**

All the people in your life who've come and gone  
They let you down, you know they hurt your pride  
Better put it all behind you; cause life goes on  
You keep carrin' that anger, it'll eat you up inside

(_Marley looks at Rachel, though hesitant, they still hug. Then Marley starts hugging Kitty, Jake, Ryder, Roderick, Mason and Madison respectively._)

**JAKE, KITTY, MARLEY and RYDER:**

I wanna be happily ever after  
And my heart is so shattered  
But I know it's about forgiveness  
Forgiveness  
Even if, even if you don't love me anymore

(_Unique then overlooks them from the doorway._)

**RACHEL and NEW DIRECTIONS:**

I've been tryin' to get down to the Heart of the Matter  
Because the flesh will get weak  
And the ashes will scatter  
So I'm thinkin' about forgiveness  
Forgiveness  
Even if you don't love me anymore  
Even if you don't love me anymore

(_The song and scene ends with the New Directions cheering and with Unique walking out with a sad expression on her face._)

* * *

(_NOON [LIMA]: The scene starts with Rachel locking the door of the choir room. Then her phone starts ringing._)

**RACHEL: **(_looks at the Caller I.D, it is revealed to be Kurt_) Kurt? Hi, what's up? I have an incredible news to say!

**KURT:** (_ignores her, sad_) Rachel, is it possible for you to fly back here for a while?

**RACHEL: **(_confused_) Why? Did something happen? (_walks out of the campus_)

**KURT:** (_emotional_) It-It's Blaine.

**RACHEL:** (_nervous_) Kurt, what happened?

**KURT: **(_whispers_) He's in the hospital.

(_The episode ends with Rachel's eyes wide, lips open, doesn't know what to say._)


End file.
